dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
- Jaws of Hakkon=2 - The Descent=3 - Trespasser=4 }} |homeland = Free Marches |born = 24 Bloomingtide 9:15 Dragon Trevelyan Estate, Ostwick, Free Marches |full_name = Maxwell Reginald Trevelyan |title(s) = Ser Lord Inquisitor Comte in Kirkwall |also_known_as = Trevelyan the Marcher Herald of Andraste Your Worship (style) The Maker's Chosen Hero of Southern Thedas Inquisitor First-Thaw (by the Avvar of Stone-Bear Hold) |culture = Marcher (Ostwickian) |religion = Andrastian |race = Human |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Green |skin_color = Fair |parents = Bann Trevelyan (father) Unnamed mother |siblings = Evelyn Trevelyan (sister) Unnamed older siblings |lover(s) = Josephine Montilyet |relatives = Lucille (great-aunt) Osher Lotharn Trevelyan Bayart (cousin) Albrecht (distant relative) Philliam Bernard Aloicious Trevelyan (distant relative) Dorian Pavus (distant relative) |class = Rogue |specialization = Assassin |alignment = Neutral Good |status = Alive |era(s) = Dragon Age era |occupation = Leader of the Inquisition |affiliation = *City-State of Ostwick **House Trevelyan (by birth) *Inquisition |mentor(s) = Heir |voiced_by = Harry Hadden-Paton |book(s) = Dragon Age: Magekiller (mentioned) |game(s) = Dragon Age: Inquisition Jaws of Hakkon The Descent Trespasser |caption1 = |spouse = |reign = |predecessor = {Ameridan} (as Inquisitor) |successor = |crown = |appearance(s) = }} Lord Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan (born 9:15 DragonMaxwell is approximately twenty-six in 9:41.He is "roughly twenty-nine" during the events of Trespasser.), known to many Thedosians as the "Herald of Andraste", is the protagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a member of House Trevelyan. As the Mage-Templar War continued to ravage the world, Maxwell and several members of his family attended a summit hosted by the Chantry at Haven in the hopes of making peace between the Templars and mages. However, after a cataclysmic explosion killed everyone except him, the Veil was sundered and caused a huge tear across Thedas known as "the Breach". Although he was initially suspected by many for causing the death of Divine Justinia V, Maxwell proved his innocence by using a strange magical mark on his hand to seal multiple Fade rifts and was tasked with discovering who is responsible for the outbreak. Following his first successful sealing of the Breach, Maxwell found himself under attack by Corypheus, where it is revealed that the ancient darkspawn was the culprit responsible for the conclave’s destruction. Haven was soon destroyed in an avalanche and Maxwell narrowly managed to escape with his life. In response to this new threat, Maxwell became leader of the reformed Inquisition. By recruiting the rebel mages into his ranks and helping Empress Celene Valmont I remain on the throne, the Inquisitor played a major role in ending the Mage-Templar War and Orlesian civil war. He also fought alongside the Grey Wardens against a Venatori plot to enslave the Order’s mages for Corypheus’s purposes. After scoring a major victory in the Battle at the Arbor Wilds, the Inquisitor defeated Corypheus by killing his red lyrium dragon and used the Anchor to banish him to the Fade, destroying his body in the process. He was declared a hero of southern Thedas and worked to assist devastated nations with reconstruction efforts. Two years later, in the face of increasing political pressure from both Ferelden and Orlais, Maxwell re-structured the Inquisition to serve as Divine Victoria's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force. Prior to his decree, Maxwell thwarted a Qunari plot to invade southern Thedas although he was forced to amputate his left arm when the Anchor’s magic became dangerously unstable. He continues to lead the Inquisition on a smaller scale and now seeks to prevent his former companion Solas’ plans of destroying the world by finding agents he is unaware of and, if possible, to redeem him. Background :"I was born in Ostwick, and that's where most of my family is." "The Trevelyans, is it not? A large clan with a rather clever coat of arms." —Maxwell and Cassandra Born on the twenty-fourth day of Bloomingtide 9:15 Dragon, Lord Maxwell Reginald Trevelyan was born as the youngest child of Bann Trevelyan, head of House Trevelyan. The Trevelyans are nobility from Ostwick, a city-state on the southern coast of the Free Marches. It is an old distinguished family, in good standings among its peers, and with strong ties to the Chantry. Its youngest sons and daughters, those third or fourth-born children, with little chance of becoming heirs, often join the Chantry to become templars or clerics. Maxwell initially enjoyed a life of privilege, yet detested the idea of being expected to follow suit towards a similar path in service of the Maker as a devout and loyal Andrastian—regardless of his personal feelings or motivations. His older sister, Evelyn, was sent to the Circle of Magi before fleeing to join the mage rebellion. Involvement War against the Elder One Hakkonite threat Deep Roads disaster The Exalted Council Interlude Marriage Maxwell soon accompanied Josephine to Antiva, where he found himself warmly received by her family and House Montilyet soon became a second home… a place where Maxwell could, at last, find peace for a while, with Josephine happily by his side. They eventually married in Antiva City, with their friends and respective families in attendance. Recruiting new agents List of characters Maxwell killed This list shows the victims Maxwell Trevelyan has killed: *'Magister Gereon Alexius' (alternative timeline) – *'Envy demon' – *'Knight-Captain Denam' – *'Hand of Korth' – *'Hanley' – *'Commander Duhaime' – *'Maliphant' – *'Lucanus' – *'Gordian' – *'Sister Costeau' – *'Ser Auguste' – *'Magister Livius Erimond' – *'Corypheus' – *'Hakkon Wintersbreath' – *'The Guardian' – *'Saarath' – Personality and traits Maxwell Trevelyan is a calm and perspective man who was well aware of his reputation as the "Herald of Andraste" inspired in others, but even then he is in general as apathetic, often speaking bluntly. His naturally calm attitude allows him to remain composed and focused, noticing everything around him. Even in near-death situations, Maxwell is able to stay collected and resourceful. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions and stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite this, Maxwell is rather modest about his upbringings, even confessing that he was awkward during his childhood. Titles, styles, honors and awards Titles and styles *'9:15–40 Dragon:' His Lordship Ser Maxwell Trevelyan of Ostwick *'9:41 Dragon–present:' His Worship The Inquisitor *'9:44 Dragon–present:' His Illustriousness The Comte Foreign honors and awards *'Kirkwall:' Key to the City (9:44 Dragon) Etymology The name Trevelyan is a Cornish surname derived from a Cornish place meaning "Village of Elian". Appearance Maxwell Trevelyan is a tall, athletic man of lean-built, has black hair kept slicked backwards with a few bangs hanging over the sides of his head, green eyes and a fair skin color, plus a stubble around his chin which he keeps slightly trimmed. Officially he wears a white, long-sleeved collared patterned outfit, tan pants and golden-brown boots. While off-duty, Maxwell wears a purple heavy coat with somber tones, dark gloves, and a brown leather vest with a red scarf around his neck. During his stay at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, he wears a classic, formal cut which is colored crimson accented with royal blue. Two years later, Maxwell loses his left arm after the Anchor's magic goes awry. Quotes |-|Spoken by Maxwell= ''Dragon Age: Inquisition *(to Cassandra Pentaghast)'' "You hold me prisoner, accuse me of murder, and now you want my help? You’re insane. I’m not going anywhere with you." *''(to Chancellor Roderick)'' "So far, you are the only one who’s insisted we can’t work together." *''(recruiting the rebel mages)'' "The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can’t fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support." *"Corypheus will never let me live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped." *''(about the Breach)'' "Unless we act, it will swallow the world." *"Let those who would destroy us step into the light." *''(to Josephine Montilyet)'' "Something suggested you were special the moment I saw you." *"Our search will take us to every corner of this land: the beautiful, the dangerous, and the ancient places where no man walks alone. This is the world we are trying to save." *''(to Amund)'' "The Inquisition has a purpose your leader lacks. Join me. Help us stop the Breach." *''(to Grand Duchess Florianne)'' "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance. It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a Council emissary. It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds… all your enemies under one roof. … You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last to find out." *''(to the Grey Wardens of Orlais)'' "Warden Stroud is dead, thanks to all of you! He alone stood against Clarel’s madness! If not for him, you’d be dead – or slaves to a servant of the Blight! And you repaid that by branding him a traitor!" *''(while playing Wicked Grace)'' "I’ve got a story for you! Firstly, my aunt is known across the Free Marches for her love of Antivan opera. So, of course when a performance of “The Murder of Queen Madrigal” opened, she made us all attend… … My aunt refused to speak to me for three months." *''(to Flemeth)'' "I know the name “Flemeth.” It belongs to an ancient Fereldan legend. It says, long ago, you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you, killed your lover, and imprisoned you. Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance. Mythal—that’s what you spoke of." *''(before destroying Corypheus)'' "You wanted into the Fade? Here! Have it!" ''Jaws of Hakkon *(to Professor Kenric)'' "The texts say that Inquisitor Ameridan was a dragon hunter who vanished on his last expedition." *''(to Thane Sun-Hair)'' "We have learned that the last Inquisitor may have died here hundreds of years ago. We seek his body." *"The Chantry should not rewrite history to cover up inconvenient truths." *''(to Ameridan)'' “You disappeared in 1:20 Divine, around the time of the signing of the Nevarran Accord." *''(about Telana)'' "She returned to the island. From what we can tell, she died trying to reach you through dreams." *"There are things they don’t understand, things no one outside the Inquisition will ever know." *''(responding to Harding’s joke about elfroot)'' "My feelings for elfroot are classified, Scout Harding." *''(to Professor Kenric, about Ameridan)'' "I was able to speak to the Inquisitor briefly before he died. A ritual kept Inquisitor Ameridan alive all these centuries, binding him and the dragon. … He wasn’t just a mage, Kenric. An elven mage." ''The Descent *(to Valta)'' "Ever since we came down here, the Deep Roads have felt different. Organic. We’ve been looking for the Titan the wrong way. It isn’t like us. … We can’t see the Titan. Because we’re inside it." *"The Titan’s blood must keep the Sha-Brytol alive—and powerful." *"Every nation on the surface buys lyrium. Orzammar’s entire economy is based on the trade." *''(about the Guardian)'' "I did not defeat Corypheus just to die down here!" *''(before departing)'' "I’m leaving with more questions than answers, but that doesn’t mean you have to. Just be careful. The Shaperate in Orzammar will want to know what happened to you." ''Trespasser *(to Arl Teagan, about Caer Bronach)'' "We seized it from bandits! Would you like us to give it back to them?" *"A few years ago, we railed at the mages at Redcliffe for becoming corrupt. We did the same to the Grey Wardens. Chuckles. Look at us now." *''(to Leliana, Cullen and Josephine)'' "Shit! Damn it! We save Ferelden, and they’re angry! We save Orlais, and they’re angry! We close the Breach twice, and now my own hand wants to kill me! Could one thing in this fucking world just stay fixed?! Sighs. I need to get to the Darvaarad. You all can fight amongst yourselves once I’m… once I’m back." *''(to Solas)'' "You don’t need to destroy this world. I’ll prove it to you." *''(to the Exalted Council)'' "You all know what this is? A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone’s approval. You’re right, Arl Teagan. We are dangerous. We’ve been deceived, and we’ve made mistakes. You’re right as well, Duke Cyril. These are the growing pains of a young organization in need of guidance. But you would both have the Inquisition bow to your agenda, and that is precisely what we cannot do. The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria’s personal honor guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peacekeeping organization. My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition—and its mission—will continue." *''(about Solas)'' "We will save our friend from himself… if we can." |-|Spoken about Maxwell= :"Is that the Inquisitor?" "What, a Marcher? Don't be absurd." "One of the Trevelyans, I've heard." —Two Orlesian nobles at Halamshiral |-|Conversations= Trivia *Initially Maxwell was unnerved by his title "Herald of Andraste", mainly because he does not wish to be seen as a deity. As time passed on, he got used to it. *Maxwell has relatives among the nobility of Nevarra and the Tevinter Imperium, most notably House Pavus. *He enjoys playing chess. *According to Cassandra Pentaghast, she and Leliana originally looked to Aedan Cousland and later to Garrett Hawke as their initial choice for the Inquisitor. *He is the first in the Dragon Age series to appear as an amputee. *During his struggle to escape the Fade, Maxwell views the fearling demons (who take the form of what their enemies fear) as spiders, suggesting he is at least slightly afraid of spiders. Gallery Dragon-Age-Inquisition-7.jpg|Maxwell in the Hero of Thedas trailer E66ea74b-213f-4422-b4d2-ce855ad12c62.png|Maxwell is found by Chantry soldiers 62bf5149-990c-4372-b4bc-8890090ff30f.png|Maxwell and Cassandra WhF9tz5oir3n.jpg|Maxwell, leader of the reformed Inquisition DW-human.png|Maxwell tarot card 2734700-trailer_dragonage_launch_20141117.jpg References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Nobility Category:Free Marchers Category:Inquisition Category:Living individuals